fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dmala13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lucian Bernard page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Inferuno Ryuu (Talk) 07:05, November 22, 2010 Seireitou Oh so he is a ex assassin now? Well that makes more sense.Zicoihno 21:02, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Battling No sorry I dont want my Sanjo Vista fighting right now or any of my characters, you could vs my Oryan Rizes but you control him. I dont feel like taking part in the tournament at the moment. So if you want to use one of my characters to fight then vs Oryan Rizes or Sannoto Titus. Zicoihno 04:56, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh so you mean your storylines, well same rules apply though. You can use either Sannoto Titus or Oryan Rizes. Zicoihno 05:19, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Military Feel free to make some of your characters in the Fiore Royal Military. Captains, Generals etc. you can if you want to. Just make sure they are over 20 and be reasonable with their skills.Zicoihno 14:40, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Death Scycle Yea I will make one for each rank, dont worry I will get around to it.Zicoihno 20:06, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Check out Jina Nona a commander I made for, dont worry I will expand on her character later. I have been a little slow since you I have my storyline and what not. I will make others, rest assured. Zicoihno 04:16, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Alright I will keep that in mindZicoihno 05:15, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Sanjo Dont incorporate my character without telling me also Sanjo learned his hand to hand combat skills from his father.Zicoihno 07:06, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Jigoku "To the creater of the Ten wizzard saints and have done lots of amazing stuff in his past when he was 18 now he is 31." ---direct quote from the profile What does this mean? Does it say creator because that is''' impossible', make believable and logical characters.Zicoihno 07:11, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Hojo How old is he though? He needs to be like 27-30 years, because the commanders are not very young and the current ones have been there for a while. Zicoihno 11:52, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Oros is the most powerful and has been for a while-that is not gonna change, you're character was the weakest one. Don't worry the commanders are monsters all together so your character is still amazing more or less.Zicoihno 11:57, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Also do not edit any of my pages without my permission from now on.Zicoihno 20:28, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Group reply Sorry but no you cannot since it's only composed of 3 characters but you should add your Akuma character to the six great mages page. Also in regards to Sanjo, you can use him in your story long as you do not have him fight. Also keep in mind Sanjo fears no one.Zicoihno 20:00, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Lloyd reply Sorry but no, Llyod's mentor is long dead I have these things thought out. Dont take it personally but sorry you cannot.Zicoihno 20:09, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Also change your byakuya character, Lloyd is still in his prime '''he is only 46' also he is the strongest swordsman in the world. And he is Sanjo's mentor meaning he has had no other student. Please make modifications to the character, you need to ask about stuff like this. Seriously get on this man.Zicoihno 20:24, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Kyukyoku So they are like dark mages? Also the Triumvirate are the 3 strongest in the world, there is no stronger mages. You can say your group has power near them but not on the same level, impossible.Zicoihno 01:50, December 12, 2010 (UTC) The triumvirate are the 3 strongest fighters in the world, no one is stronger or equal. Your group logically should be a little weaker than them. Zicoihno 01:55, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Your not getting it, type of mage does not matter. The triumvirate are the 3 strongest people in the world. None is stronger than them or equal. But you can do what you want since it's your page, just do not edit the Triumvirate page. Zicoihno 02:01, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I am not angry, also yea I will make a character. How many are you having though, too many is overkill. 4 should be max.Zicoihno 02:06, December 12, 2010 (UTC) The Great Wizard War Yo! So I am sure you will also be participating in the war storyline? I am gonna basically explain how it's gonna work. 'It is: Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Pink Petal Guild, Three Knights Guild and The Covert Special Task Force v. Death Scycle and allies' After the Triumivirate met, we should start a few battle scenes. Let's use one master page, no need to have different pages unless it's a big big fight, which would be like the last one. We can start it off having the legal guilds mobilize to go investigate areas wrecked by death scycle. Then there each team would get attacked by a squad of dark mages lead by a vice commander. After that is when the legal guilds take the offensive. I am assuming that death scycle has branch bases, so the legal guilds attack there one base per whatever team. So you will have power over Death Scycle's main forces. While the opening scenes the others will write in regards to the vice-commanders, you have control to write the parts with the commanders and higher. The forces of justice fighting are Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Pink Petal, Covert task force, watcher eye, three knight guild- they're a better guild. My first scene will be with Team Natsu investigating a city being run by death scycle. So basically get a start up scene ready, so you can write it. Also when you write dialogue use QUOTATION MARKS! Zicoihno 21:34, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I think Death scycle has enough powerful people as it is , also Raimo, neyo, the commanders, makarov,esmerelda, sanjo, akuma,the other Triumvirate, The royal guard, jigoku are not fighting.Remember only one branch of the military is fighting, the guilds will be doing the real work.Zicoihno 22:54, December 13, 2010 (UTC) What are you talking about, all scenes are to be written on one page only, The Great Wizard War page, I was wondering why you have yet to write anything. I told you we would write stories incorporating characters of vice-commander rank and below, and you did not disagree. It's time for you to start writing, make a section on the page and start some writing, also use quotation marks for dialogue. Any questions or concerns? Zicoihno 23:54, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Dialogue You need to write in the format everyone else does, which is usage of quotation marks. Also only thoughts are in italics. This is the clearest way of writing dialogue. So please modify your contribution.Zicoihno 03:04, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Joseph I was thinking about that, idk how skilled I am gonna make him. But yea I will Zicoihno 04:15, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Trivia is not on former wizard saints, rather current or possible candidates just like the real wiki. Zicoihno 23:40, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Yozo brother and Wizard Saints Yes you can make his older brother. Also you cannot make every strong person a potential wizard, at the moment you have 4 people on the list you need to take off 2. 2 is the limit, to keep thing sensible. Zicoihno 19:28, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I am gonna put a different picture for him, it still looks like Yozo of course. It's a cool pic.Zicoihno 23:49, December 30, 2010 (UTC) How do you like the pic for Yoso?Zicoihno 09:01, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Take a look at the community portal page. I would like to see what you think.Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 23:03, February 3, 2011 (UTC)